Songfic: You're my Promised Girl!
by Akal-Saris
Summary: A songfic to 'Brown-eyed Girl.' Keitaro thought it was just going to be another average day...that is, until Kitsune began to set up the sound equipment! Enjoy! ^_^


Disclaimer:  I don't own Love Hina, or any of the characters in it.  I also don't own the song 'Brown-eyed Girl'.

Quick reader info: Brackets [] mean it's the narrative.  **Bold **means it's part of the song.

For maximum enjoyment, I suggest finding the song and playing it while you read…always makes it easier for me to picture anyhow ^_^

This is mostly an exercise to get me back in writing, and an excuse to listen to one of my favorite songs ^_^

                                    **__**

**"Brown-eyed Girl" – performed by Steel Pulse – Originally performed by Van Morrison (Reel Big Fish also sings this song very well)**

**_Love Hina Songfic – My Promised Girl!_**

Keitaro whistled to himself as he pushed his mop.  Such a simple, pleasant exercise.  Every day, he did this…it helped him relax and contemplate his love life, or lack thereof.  

It wasn't that he didn't like girls, heavens no!  Actually, there were lots of girls he liked!  The problem was deciding which one he really loved!  Keitaro shook his head ruefully.

"If only I knew who my promised girl was…I can almost remember her face…I just need something to jog my memory…" Keitaro continued to mop the floor and hummed a bit of reggae as he worked.  Behind him, the screen door to the hot springs opened, and he heard Motoko's voice.

"Urashima!  Prepare yourself!"  Keitaro gulped and twisted around, knowing he was about to be smacked for seeing the girls half-naked.  

"I'm so sorry Nar-huh?"  Keitaro blinked at the sight of almost all the girls at Hinatasou walking into the bath and setting up sound and lighting equipment.  Mutsumi smiled happily at him and waved as she spoke.

"We've decided to help you, Kei-kun!  I thought this song might help you remember your promised girl!" Keitaro blinked with confusion as Kitsune stepped up and tested the microphone, inspecting it with a professional eye.

"Huh?  What song?"  Motoko coughed slightly to get Keitaro's attention.  She was standing next to Shinobu and Kitsune off to the side, as Mutsumi, Naru, and Kanako stood in the center of the grounds, directly across from a baffled Keitaro.  

Kitsune began to play her saxophone softly as the speakers began to play.

[As the music starts, Motoko and Shinobu begin to sing]

Motoko and Shinobu:  **Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da! La ti da!**

[Naru steps forward and begins to sing.  Her voice is quite strong, and carries straight to Keitaro.]

Naru:  **Hey where did we go, days when the rain came – Down in the hollow, playin a new game!**

[Keitaro gasps as he suddenly envisions his childhood with his promised girl.  Tentatively, he responds to the song.]

Keitaro**:  Laughin' and a runnin hey hey!**

[Naru winks at Keitaro and flashes him one of her brief grins.]

Naru:  **Skippin and a jumpin, in the misty morning fog, with our hearts – our hearts a thumpin' and you –**

[Keitaro finishes the line with a gasp as he suddenly remembers a feature of his promised girl.]

Keitaro: **My brown-eyed girl!  You, my brown eyed girl!**

[Motoko nudges Shinobu.]

Shinobu:  **Do you remember when we used to sing?**

[Shinobu blushes as Keitaro smiles at her voice.  Motoko begins to sing the moment Shinobu stops, her throaty voice contrasting Shinobu's sweet tones]

Motoko:  **Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da!**

[Motoko avoids Keitaro's applause as Shinobu joins in.]

Shinobu and Motoko:  **Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da!  La ti da!**

[Impatient at the wait, Kanako pushes forward and steps in front of Keitaro, staring at him intently as she sings]

Kanako:  **Yeaaaaaaaah we're rockin!**

[Keitaro, remembering all the times he and Kanako sang the song together as children, responds instantly.]

Keitaro:  **Cause whatever happened, to Tuesday and so slow,**

[As Kanako prepares to sing the next verse, Su bursts out of the hot springs bath and latches onto Keitaro!]

Su:  **Going down to the old mines, with a transistor radio!!!**

[Keitaro laughs and pries her off]

Keitaro:  **Standing in the sunlight laughing, hidin behind a rainbow's wall!**

[Su jumps up and down as she sings, dancing to the tune excitedly until Motoko steps forward and pulls her off center stage, depositing her next to Shinobu ^_^]

Su:  **Slippin' and a-slidin'!**

[Having removed Su from center stage, Motoko blushes as everyone (Especially Keitaro) looks at her expectantly.  Clearing her throat, she sings to Keitaro as quickly as possible before retreating back to Shinobu and Su]

Motoko: **All along the waterfall with you, yeah!**

[Keitaro stares at Motoko, wondering why her voice sounded so familiar to him.  He murmurs the song softly as he stares at Motoko's eyes.]

Keitaro:  **My brown-eyed girl, you my brown-eyed girl…**

[Motoko reddens at Keitaro's intense stare and squeaks out her next line.]

Motoko:  **Do you remember when we used to sing?**

[Shinobu and Su take over the refrain with spirit!]

Shinobu and Su:  **Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da!**

Kanako:  **Do you need it?**

Shinobu and Su:  **Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da!**

Kanako:  **We used to sing!**

Motoko, Shinobu, and Su:  **La ti da!**

[Keitaro smiles at the girls and scratches his head, singing as much of the song as he can remember.]

Keitaro**:  So hard to find my way, yeah!**

[Mutsumi casually walks in front of Naru and Kanako, watching Keitaro with a small, hopeful smile as she sings to him in a surprisingly clear voice]

Mutsumi:  **Now that I'm all on my own!  **

[Keitaro blushes as Mutsumi reaches over and holds his hands.  Behind her, both Kanako and Naru fume]

Keitaro:  **I saw you just the other day…My my, – how you have grown!**

[Keitaro smiles at Mutsumi, and then is suddenly jolted by something he sees in her face]

Keitaro:  **Cast my memory back there, Lord**

[Naru runs forward and pushes up next to Mutsumi, grinning cutely at Keitaro as she leans forward, her hair tickling Keitaro's face]

Naru:  **Sometimes I'm thinkin about it, laughin and a runnin hey hey!**

[Keitaro nods as he remembers running through the back streets of Hinata Town with Naru]

Keitaro:  **Behind the stadium with you,**

[Naru nods triumphantly]

Naru:  **My brown-eyed girl!**

[Leaning forward even more, Naru pecks Keitaro on the cheek]

Shinobu:  **Cuuuute!!!**

[Keitaro gapes with surprise at Naru as he whispers to her]

Keitaro:  **You, my brown-eyed girl?**

[Su giggles and sings]

Su:  **Ooh Baby!**

[Kanako pushes forward and elbows Naru into the pool, looking up at Keitaro pleadingly.  Keitaro blinks at her with surprise.]

Keitaro: ** You, my brown eyed girl!**

Motoko and Shinobu:  **Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da!**

[Kitsune hoots at Keitaro's bafflement as Naru tackles Kanako from behind and knocks **her** into the pool.  Ah…. vengeance is sweet! ^_^]

Kitsune:  **Ooooh yeah whoo!**

[Motoko stoically ignores the chaos and continues her chant]

Motoko:  **Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da!**

[Su giggles as Naru and Kanako circle each other cautiously, both dripping water]

Su:  **Slippin and a slidin!**

[Motoko sighs and sings]

Motoko:  **Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da!**

[As Keitaro stares at Naru and Kanako (Or, more appropriately, their wet tee-shirts ^_~), he suddenly feels somebody hug him from behind.  Twisting, he sees Mutsumi smiling at him, her brown eyes sparkling as she curtsies slightly]

Mutsumi:  **Skippin and a-dancing!**

[Keitaro bows and takes her hand as Motoko and Shinobu sing]

Motoko and Shinobu:  **Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da!**

[Keitaro looks into Mutsumi's eyes as they twirl around the pool, avoiding the Naru-Kanako catfight]

Keitaro: ** My brown-eyed girl!**

[Shinobu sighs slightly at the sight of Keitaro and Mutsumi.  Motoko frowns.]

Shinobu and Motoko:  **Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da!**

[Mutsumi tilts her chin up towards Keitaro as he leans closer.  She sings gently to Keitaro as their brown eyes come closer together]

Mutsumi:  **Brown-eyed girl!**

[Blushing, Motoko covers Su's and Shinobu's eyes from the sight of Keitaro and Mutsumi smooching.  Kitsune finishes the song and grins.  Another of her successful plans!]

Kitsune:  **La ti da!**

_The End!_

Quick author notes:  Ah, I love this song!  I think it fits Keitaro's fond memories so-o-o-o well too!  On a few minor notes, I had Motoko sing the 'waterfall' line because I love the scenes with her practicing under the waterfall, and Su sings the 'mines' line because of her adventures in the turtles tunnels ^_^ 

Mutsumi is the final pairing for Keitaro for two reasons:  I actually DO believe she is his promised girl, and I think she has the warmest, most lovable chocolate brown eyes in all of anime!  Thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it!  Oh, and please review if you have the time!


End file.
